Undercover Adultery
by skye-hunter
Summary: As the profile of a UNSUB is revealed Hotch and Prentiss go undercover as an adulterous couple. Rating for suggestiveness rather than anything graphic.


**Author's Note**: Okay, so my friend challenged me to write a Hotch/Prentiss pairing. Why? Because she wanted to read one and I had nothing better to do I guess, haha! Anyway here it is. Please keep in mind that I 1) have never written this pairing before and 2) I sort of experimented a little with my writing style by switching between past and present (so the tense change is intentional).

-----

To witness two lovers is a spectacle for the gods. ~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

*******************

Prentiss steps into the hotel with Hotch close behind and very much on guard. "Turn on some music."

"Sure thing, handsome," Prentiss replies as if calling him that the most natural thing in the world. But it isn't. They aren't a couple; they're undercover. She turns on the radio and then up so their whispers can't be heard. She goes over to Hotch and hugs him close to her body to whisper, "You need to play along convincingly or this is never going to work." She carefully moves her hands up to undo the buttons of his shirt and then slip it off.

--

"_This UNSUB is targeting adulterers," Rossi explained to the squad room full of officers, "most specifically he's targeting women who are having affairs with their bosses. It's likely that something similar to this situation occurred at sometime in his life. Perhaps his mother cheated on his father or an ex of his cheated on his with her boss."_

--

"Sorry, it's just…" Hotch sighs softly, "this is the first time I've even…been like this since…" Haley. He knew this wasn't the same, of course, but his body didn't as it warmed with his female co-worker standing so close and that worried him. He is playing an adulterer and he feels like one…Great for the case he supposes, but not for his own personal promise to move on with his life after his divorce.

Prentiss nods a little in understanding then looks him in the eye, "Then use it. This doesn't have to be like something out of a romance movie to be convincing, Hotch. Just…stop thinking and go with whatever you feel. The more in your head you are the less believable this'll be." She then smirks a bit, "It's why we didn't pick Reid."

Hotch lets out a small laugh and Prentiss takes the opportunity to catch him off guard with a kiss on the lips. To his own shock Hotch returns it as Prentiss begins to pull up her shirt and then tosses it to a nearby chair.

--

_Reid smiled at the officers, "What's rather unique about this UNSUB is his seeming need to not only get visual confirmation of the act but also auditory…he needs to hear what the victims are saying and, even more so, the sounds the victims make while…in the act."_

--

Hotch begins to resist when he finds his heart rate increase as they kiss and, whenever he looks down, he sees Prentiss's chest covered only by a silken black bra. He isn't used to his body reacting to any woman aside from Haley. Sure he'd had thoughts, fantasies, but that's all they were; they were fleeting and could easily be explained away as nothing more than human nature. But this…this isn't a fantasy. He, Aaron Hotchner, was kissing a bra-clad woman who isn't his (ex)wife. And he, Aaron Hotchner, is finding it rather enjoyable.

Prentiss tangles a hand into Hotch's hair to hold him in the kiss a moment or two longer. They're supposed to be co-workers having an affair…presumably a passionate one. She lets a moan slip past her lips and into his mouth loud enough for the eavesdropping UNSUB to hear (wherever he might be listening and watching from). Though she doesn't show it she's shocked to hear one from Hotch in reply as she undoes Hotch's belt and then pulls it from the loops in little more than a tug.

--

"_This need is so built into his personality that all the rooms where victims have been murdered where places he'd prepared with recording devices," Morgan added, "both video and audio…the last even contained a special thermal recording device."_

"_Thermal?" An officer questioned, his confusion clear._

_As if he felt it his cue Reid spoke again, "When in a vigorous act, including sexual ones, the human body begins to warm up. This is generally due to an increased heart rate as well as shared body heat, one body warming up the other in a cycle. With a thermal camera the UNSUB can actually watch the lovers' bodies heat up in real time which both seems to be part of what excites him and fuels his rage."_

--

Prentiss is surprised to find, suddenly, Hotch is the one leading them to the bed. But it isn't as though she's going to fight it and tip off the UNSUB. Instead she steps out of her shoes as they go and begins to work on the clasp and zipper of her skirt. By the time the back of her legs hit the bed she's stepped out of her skirt and Hotch is pushing her nylons down. "Aaron."

Hearing his first name causes Hotch to pause, almost to pull away, as that strange guilt of enjoying this suddenly sweeps over him once again. "Emily, I…." he begins to move to get off of her.

"Need to get a condom, I know," Prentiss covers for him quickly, smiling at him some with eyes that press him to play along. They need to play along; they need to play the bait to catch this guy before he strikes again.

Hotch looks back into her eyes with a hint of confusion before remembering why this was all necessary and nodding silently. He goes around the bed to his bag, turning his back to where the team suspects the main camera is to hide the fact that, beneath a change of clothes, is his sidearm. He pulls a condom out, borrowed from Morgan's bag (Hotch had wondered, but didn't ask, when Morgan so quickly produced them for the cover), and pockets it.

--

"_Once confirmation of the infidelity is gained through these methods he'll take it a step further," Prentiss continued, reining in a potential rant from Reid, "the UNSUB approaches the lovers' room with the simple intent of confronting the couple with their treachery…"_

--

By the time Hotch stands Prentiss is before him in nothing but her undergarments (her panties match her bra, not much of a surprise there, Hotch notes). She smiles as she plucks the unwrapped condom from his hand and gives him a hard kiss on the mouth, which again, he returns…this time even more eagerly. Parts of him, baser parts, want to do more. They want to run hands over the curves of her breasts and hips…to taste supple skin and feel her warmth in everyway a man can. Then that guilt creeps in again and Hotch banishes the thoughts from his mind.

Prentiss undoes the button and zipper of his fly before leaving Hotch to remove his pants himself as she slips under the covers of the hotel bed, leaving the condom on the bedside table. She watches his pants slide to the floor to reveal grey boxer-briefs…the only thing surprising there was the slight bulge she could see. Hotch is at least a little aroused. Prentiss doesn't miss a beat, "Well don't keep a girl waiting." She gives him a wink before making room for Hotch to slip under the covers with her.

--

"…_But his rage at what he's seen and his seeming guilt at having enjoyed it takes over by the time he enters," Hotch picked up where his colleague left off, "he kills the men first, eliminating the greatest threat and then tortures, rapes, and murders the women."_

--

Prentiss grabs the condom from the bedside table and brings it under the covers so it would appear she was slipping it on Hotch. Instead she merely left it beside them unopened. It isn't as though they'll actually be needing it. "Make me hot, Aaron," she says as she looks up at him. They need to give off more heat, they need the UNSUB to see their bodies warm as they move under the covers.

Hotch's body reacts to her words further and he shifts some to hide the fact. He doesn't want her know how excited he is, he doesn't want to offend her in some unspeakable way that causes them to be unable to look each other in the eyes ever again. Thankfully his awkward shifting will look like thrusting to the UNSUB.

Prentiss moves her body in time with her superior's, giving the occasional moan. But Hotch's silence won't work for the UNSUB…she knows this. She pulls Hotch closer to her body and feels him, his hardness, press against her. The moan comes automatically from him; deep and genuine. He opens his mouth to apologize and she presses her mouth to his before he can, before he blows their cover at the most crucial moment.

--

"_He'll use a gun on the men, dispensing of them quickly, but wire to finish off the women," Rossi explained as he pointed to photos of the latest victims, "This, along with the rape and torture, suggests it's the women that are the focus of his rage. That he blames them for seducing the men."_

--

Prentiss continues to moan while Hotch returns to silence but a touch to his bare stomach from his colleague encourages him to start to be vocal as well. The only genuine ones he gives are those that are the result of accidental brushing of skin and fabric.

Thankfully Hotch's need to concentrate on not getting further aroused and all the terrible implications he can think of if he did keep him alert. Alert enough to hear the beeps of a key card to the room being accepted. Alert enough to calculate the steps it'd take for the UNSUB to reach them. Alert enough to find the perfect time to roll himself and Prentiss to the floor opposite the UNSUB and directly by his bag.

They know this will not discourage the man. He will persist until the adulterers have been punished. His gun is already loaded and ready to fire as he continues his advance on the devious couple.

--

"_It's unlikely this man will go quietly," Morgan stated, "he'll prefer suicide-by-cop."_

"_How do you know that?" An officer questioned._

_Reid answered, "Because he's a mission-based killer. Mission-based killers do not stop, they cannot stop," he shrugged, then elaborated, "they believe they're on a mission, one they must fulfill no matter what."_

--

Prentiss, now on top, digs her hand to the bottom of the bag and grabs the sidearm. It too is loaded and ready to fire. She shifts herself off Hotch to sit against the wall and aim the gun at their prospective assailant. She knows this will throw him off, he's expecting the male to be the one to stand up to him, to be the protector of the woman, and that's why it was agreed she'd be the one to pull the sidearm on the UNSUB. "FBI! Drop your weapon and face the opposing wall with your hands on the back of your head." She instructs calmly but firmly.

The UNSUB hesitates but his urge to kill the couple starts to overwhelm his logic. It's his fatal mistake. He raises his arm to fire at Prentiss. She fires first and the second bullet to the chest kills him.

Prentiss lets out a sigh of relief before looking over at Hotch who's still lying on the floor. That too was part of the plan. It's why he is still alive. "Are you okay?" She asks a little softer than either expected.

Hotch nods some as he takes her hand to stand up. He then looks down, clears his throat, and shifts a bit, "I'm…going to use the shower. Get dressed, call for back-up, let them know the UNSUB committed suicide-by-cop." It was the one thing Hotch wasn't alert enough to remember to do…call for back up. Strange since the call button was Prentiss' pendant that had settled between the cleavage her bra created. The pendant he'd tried to focus on instead of the form of her breasts as they remained trapped within the confines of her bra while they'd simulated lovemaking

"Okay," she replies softly with a nod before moving aside for Hotch to walk past her and into the bathroom.


End file.
